La sombra del diablo
by Nikki's fantasy
Summary: Al separarnos, la cara de Antonio era la de un niño que me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Opacos, sin vida. Su mano era pequeña y gélida entre la mía. Sonrió diabólicamente. /Este fic forma parte del evento de Halloween del blog spukunited/


Las risas de los hermanos resonaron en el amplio vestíbulo.

—¿Un fantasma? Hará unos diez años que pasamos la etapa de tenerle miedo al monstruo del armario, Arthur.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor, en serio? —Antonio dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi hombro. El equipaje aún seguía en el suelo—. Así no conseguirás asustarnos —Había algo peligroso y seductor en el tono de su voz.

—Hace veinte años hubo un incendio. La parte de arriba de la casa está destrozada. No subáis, puede ser peligroso. El suelo no es estable.

—¿Ocurrió de verdad? —Antonio susurró muy cerca de mi oído. Me revolví incómodo. Preferiría que fuera un poco más discreto. O que no intentara flirtear delante de su hermano, al menos —. ¿O sigues intentando darnos miedo?

—Es enserio. En realidad, hay una pequeña…historia en torno al suceso.

—¿Una historia? Esto apunta a cuento de terror para no dormir —Antão comentó divertido.

—Habladurías de la gente del pueblo. Aunque el incendio ocurrió de verdad —Los hermanos me observaron, repentinamente interesados—. Se incendió el dormitorio de los dos hijos de la familia, mientras dormían. Las llamas bloquearon la puerta y no pudieron escapar. Murieron calcinados.

—Niños a la parrilla —Antão no pudo evitar hacer la broma. A mí no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

—Las malas lenguas insinúan que el incendio fue provocado —proseguí, molesto por la interrupción.

—¿Y lo fue? —Antonio preguntó con ojitos curiosos de cachorro grande. Sentí el impulso de abrazarlo, pero lo rechacé sin admisión a discusión. Arthur Kirkland no va por ahí abrazando a la gente como una nena.

—Nunca se supo y supongo que nunca se sabrá —Me encogí de hombros.

—Mmm… —No parecía muy satisfecho con mi respuesta.

—¿Y qué pasó con los padres? ¿También murieron? —Antão contempló con ojo crítico las escaleras que conectaban con el primer piso. Por la expresión de su rostro no pude descifrar en que pensaba.

—El matrimonio se mudó después del accidente. Era de esperarse, podéis figurarlo. A algún pueblo perdido de Castilla, según tengo entendido.

—Entonces aún viven, ¿No?

—Bueno, no ocurrió hace mucho, así que es muy posible que sigan vivos. Aunque se rumorea que la madre se suicidó poco después.

—No me gusta esta historia. Es muy deprimente —Antonio se apartó de mi y fue a buscar refugio en el hombro de su hermano. Antão intentó alejarlo y forcejearon un rato, pero finalmente ganó la batalla Antonio, usando despreciablemente su mejor As bajo la manga: Ojitos de cordero degollado que rivalizaban con el gato con botas de Shrek. Hice una nota mental para obligarle a enfundarse en un disfraz de eso este año por Halloween. O por mi cumpleaños, no sé si me entendéis.

Debió ponérseme cara de bobo, porque André me contempló con una sonrisa socarrona y cierta mueca de asco. Me sonrojé profundamente. ¿Habrá sido capaz de leer mis pensamientos?

—Déjame adivinar el resto —Antão carraspeó e hizo una pausa dramática para darle emoción al asunto. Relató con voz ronca y enigmática—. Desde entonces se escuchan ruidos extraños procedentes de la casa, aparentemente abandonada. Sollozos, pasos. Cortinas que se abren y cierran. Siluetas en las ventanas. Luces que parpadean. ¿Y sabéis lo más extraño? La corriente eléctrica está cortada. Exacto. Las almas en pena de los niños siguen vagando en este mundo, sedientas de sangre y venganza —Antão me hizo un gesto con los ojos en dirección a su hermano, disimuladamente—. Pero eso no es todo. A las dos en punto de la madrugada, en la oscuridad absoluta se vislumbra una luz anaranjada desde lo alto de la escalera, en dirección de la habitación de los niños. Los relojes se detienen. Oyes el crujido de la madera ante el peso de un par de pies descalzos que se arrastran pesadamente, lentamente. Voces procedentes de ningún sitio y de todas partes susurran: "¿Quién nos asesinó?, ¿Quién nos asesinó?" y los demacrados cuerpos descienden por la escalera, incendiando todo a su paso, flamas rojizas y azuladas lamiendo sus piernas. Los niños de la mano cantan felizmente: "¿Quién nos asesinó?". Con horror, descubres que tu cuerpo no responde a tus órdenes. Quieres correr, pero no puedes. Estás paralizado. Los niños ríen. Notas la sangre helada circulando por tu cuerpo, el acecho de una muerte segura, tu propio corazón bombeando violentamente, la sangre zumbando en tus oídos. Los niños alzan la mano y rozan tu rostro en una caricia suave. El tacto de su piel es repugnante: dedos escamosos, viscosos y gélidos como el hielo arrullan tu cara y pelo. Repentinamente, las caras de los niños se parten en una sonrisa descomunal, sin mandíbula, y una lengua viperina, negra como el carbón, lame el aire que respiras, a escasos centímetros de tus labios. "¿Tú nos asesinaste?"; el suelo abre sus fauces al infierno y manos negras te arrastran al abismo sin retorno. Tu cuerpo cae. Los niños ríen. Manos de acero rodean tu cuello y…

—¡Boooo! —grité a la espalda de Antonio, rodeando su delgado cuello con la mano.

—¡Aaaaaah! —Un grito no muy masculino y agudo escapó de su garganta y saltó a los brazos de Antão. Mientras reía a carcajadas, el hermano mayor sostuvo a Antonio en volandas, como a una princesa asustada.

El pecho de Antonio subía y bajaba frenéticamente y jadeos pavorosos luchaban por recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. Tenía los ojos dilatados y excesivamente abiertos, al igual que dos platillos de té.

Me reí tanto que me dolía el estomago y me costaba respirar. Creí que acabaría rodando por el suelo a carcajada pelada. Una vez más, me resistí. Soy un caballero refinado, después de todo.

—Pensé que no te ibas a asustar por "historias de niños" —conseguí articular entre risas—. ¡Oh my God! ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara de palurdo que se te ha puesto!

—¡Jamás me perdonaré por no haberlo grabado! —añadió Antão. La comprensión golpeó el rostro de Antonio y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de ira y vergüenza.

—¡Sois unos cabrones! —Golpeó a Antão repetidamente con los puños, como un crio enrabietado. André se rió más fuerte y soltó a su hermano sin muchos miramientos—. ¡Cállate! ¡Arthur! —Se volvió furiosamente hacía mi—. ¡Maldito inglés! ¡Esta te la guardo! ¡Ven aquí!

Esquivé su abrazo mortal y escapé hacia el salón, consciente de que Antonio y enfado eran una mala combinación. Pese a todo, ha merecido la pena. Y tanto que sí.

Mientras Antonio me perseguía y corríamos alrededor de la mesa y el sofá, el eco amortiguado de las risas de Antão nos llegó desde el vestíbulo como un murmullo lejano.

 **¿Quién miente?**

—¿Has visto alguna vez el fantasma? —Antonio preguntó de sopetón. Estaba recostado en el sofá sobre Antão, quien se encontraba practicando zapping.

—¿No eran cuentos de niños, _Anthony_? —Noté como mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de suficiencia. Antonio infló las mejillas.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad, antipático —refunfuñó—. Te vas a quedar más solo que la una.

—No es más que un cuento de viejas, Antonio. La gente se aburre mucho.

—Pero —insistió—, ¿lo has visto o no?

—Claro que no. Es una historia absurda. Ocurre una desgracia y la bola comienza a rodar. Al final las personas sólo recuerdan un hecho distorsionado, mucho más horrible de lo que ocurrió en realidad.

—¿Crees en ….? Ya sabes, espíritus y esas cosas.

Me permití un momento para considerarlo.

—Sí —contesté finalmente, dubitativo—. Sí, me interesa mucho cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia y todo lo paranormal.

—¿Piensas de verdad que la gente muerta puede vagar por ahí? ¿Estar justo aquí en este momento y no poder verlo? Pueden que nos estén vigilando —Se arrodilló sobre el abdomen de Antão y se asomó por el respaldo del sillón. Antão soltó un gruñido de dolor y lo empujó al suelo—. Da miedo —Se abrazó a sí mismo. Palmeé mis rodillas, invitándole a sentarse.

—El ser humano es básicamente un cúmulo de impulsos eléctricos. Tras la muerte, es posible que quede un residuo de ese electromagnetismo. O electricidad estática, campos electromagnéticos o aire ionizado, quizás. Los científicos intentan darle una explicación racional.

—Eso tiene de magia lo mismo que yo de reina mora —Se sentó en mi regazo y jugueteó con los mechones de mi flequillo. La mecedura crujió en protesta del nuevo peso añadido.

—Es una teoría. Pero sí, creo en los poltergeist, en las hadas, en las sirenas, en los duendes, en los bichos mágicos con alas, y prácticamente en todo lo que no puedo ver.

—¿También en los unicornios?

—No seas absurdo, Anthony. Todo el mundo sabe que un caballo con una broca gigante en la frente no existe. Pero los pegasos sí.

Antonio emitió una sonora y larga carcajada.

—Mira que puedes llegar a ser tonto —dijo, apoyando la frente en mi cabeza. Aspiró el aroma de mi pelo—. Huele a rosas. Eres un niño pijo.

—Se llama champú, no sé si te suena.

—Te contestaré cuando encuentres tu hombría, Arthur. Claro, que para perder algo antes tienes que haberlo tenido.

—Cerdo.

—Marica.

—¡Iros a una habitación, plastas! —sugirió no tan amablemente Antão desde el sofá.

—Así tiene más morbo —Antonio me mordisqueó el cuello y yo le di una colleja en la nuca. Protestó.

—Eres cristiano, ¿No? Supongo que crees en el más allá.

—¿Retomamos el tema? —Se acomodó en mis rodillas y cruzó una pierna sobre otra, coqueto—. Tengo fe en otra vida al final de la muerte. Pero eso de que las almas en pena pululen por ahí cambiando libros de sitio…., no sé, me parece de mal gusto. Una falta de respeto, incluso. Y tremendamente triste.

—¿Cuánto hace que vives en esta casa? —retomó la palabra Antão, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. Se estiró como un gato.

—Algo más de un año.

—¿Y por qué te mudaste? Es decir, ni loco dejaría Londres para vivir en un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios en un país que también está donde Cristo dio las tres voces.

—Y en una casa allá donde Pedro perdió la oveja —matizó Antonio.

—Fuck, ¿Cuántas metáforas religiosas vais a usar? —mascullé.

—Yo me sé otra —dijo Antonio felizmente—. San Juan —Se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo—, San Pedro —El índice se dirigió hacia André—, y la puta en medio —Me señaló con su delgado dedo.

Le pellizqué con fuerza la nariz.

—Mal hablado.

—¿Cómo acabaste en Castilla? —repitió Antão.

—Digamos que por un capricho de mi madre. Se piensa que para ser un Hippie basta con vestir ropa marrón con flecos (de marca, por supuesto), usar cintas para el pelo con plumas falsas, tocar la flauta de pan como el culo y vivir en un caserón lo más alejado posible de la civilización. Era esto o Australia. Y mi padre no quiere tanto a mi madre como para mudarse a un trozo de tierra con cuatro gatos y medio.

—Quién imaginaría que un estirado como tú ha sido parido por una perroflauta. Sorprendente —Esta noche Antonio se iba a enterar. Se lo pensaba cobrar con creces—. Dijiste que están ahora de vacaciones en Londres, visitando a tu abuela, creo.

—Bravo, Antonio. Ya tienes más memoria que un pez de colores —Me enseñó la lengua, haciendo carantoñas.

—¿Por qué no has ido con ellos?

—No quería que te sintieras solito —ronroneé en su oído.

—Oh, que considerado de tu parte. ¿El verdadero motivo?

—Le dan miedo los aviones —comentó Antão.

Se me volvieron a subir los colores.

—¿Y tú como demonios lo sabes? —inquirí indignado.

—Ahora lo sé.

—Os odio.

—¡Nosotros también te queremos! —vociferaron al unísono. Me estremecí involuntariamente. Era espeluznante. Antão y Antonio son como dos gotas de agua. La primera vez que los vi, pensé que eran gemelos. Realmente me sorprendió descubrir que Antão es mayor. Si no fuera por el lunar en el carrillo izquierdo, justo debajo del ojo, y porque es algo más alto que Antonio, serían idénticos. Antonio me contó que Antão se dejó el pelo largo porque le cabreaba que los confundiera con su hermano pequeño. Pero es que son _iguales,_ sin exagerar. No hay manera de negar que son familia. Cada vez que hablan a la vez un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Da mal rollo.

—No hagáis eso.

—¿Hacer el qué? —hablaron a la vez.

—Eso.

Se miraron confundidos.

—¿Eso qué? —¿Lo estarían haciendo aposta para mosquearme?

—No importa. Vamos a la cama, estoy muerto.

—¿Yaaaaaaa? ¡Pero si la noche no ha hecho más que comenzar! —Antonio se levantó y se tiró en plancha sobre su hermano. Antão le repelió de una patada. Para nada afectado, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a saltar sobre los cojines del sofá, al lado de donde Antão estaba sentado—. ¡La noche es joven, la vida es joven! ¡Nosotros somos jóvenes! Tú no, Arthur.

—¡Fuck you!

—Eso es lo que te hace falta a ti, Arthur. Un buen polvo, a ver si dejas de estar tan amargado.

Le regalé un gesto obsceno con el dedo corazón.

—Te lo digo con todo _my love_ —Me envió un beso con la mano. Fingí que lo esquivaba y Antonio puso mala cara.

—¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar? —interpeló Antão—. Supongo que los dormitorios están arriba.

—Sí. Hay una escalera en la cocina que lleva al piso superior. Un antiguo acceso para el servicio o algo. El ala derecha es accesible, pero ni se os ocurra ir a la izquierda. Tampoco uséis las escaleras del vestíbulo. Hemos habilitado dos habitaciones. La de mis progenitores y la mía. Os cedo mi cuarto.

—Oh, que secretos guardarás~ —canturreó Antonio.

—Ni se os ocurra desordenar nada —advertí en tono amenazador—. Y no fisguéis mis cosas.

—Voy a desordenarlo todo todito —Se acercó a su hermano y le susurró al oído en voz alta, de modo que yo también pudiera oírlo—. Vamos a encontrar su lencería sexy. A saber lo que hará Arturito cuando está a solas en su habitación, a merced de la lujuria y la frustración sexual. Seguro que se viste de mujer —dijo sensualmente.

—¡No inventes cosas raras!

—¡No es mi culpa que tengas fetiches raros!

Comenzamos a pelearnos. Yo le tiraba del pelo y él me arañaba la cara.

—¿Tus padres saben que estamos aquí? —Antão alzó una ceja, impasible a nuestra pelea de gatas. Se podría decir que ya es aceptado como normal entre nosotros. El amor es algo complicado de entender.

—No tienen por qué enterarse.

—Ooooh, Arthur siendo un niño rebelde. Que excitante —Antonio se me colgó al cuello y recorrió mi pecho con los dedos, fingiendo que ascendían una escalera imaginaria—. Me ponen los chicos malos.

—¿De verdad? —Rodeé su estrecha y bien formada cintura con el brazo. Tenía una figura casi femenina. Cintura de avispa y cadera voluptuosa, muslos regordetes y hombros estrechos. Pero brazos fuertes y un torso donde se insinuaban abdominales. Todo esto unido a una carita redondita e infantil. Me volvía loco.

—La verdad es que no —Me apartó de un empujón—. Sólo lo decía para enrabietarte, pero no ha funcionado. Que injusto.

Lo agarré del brazo y lo atraje hacia mí con fuerza.

—A mí sí me gustan los chicos desobedientes —Le abracé y surqué la curva de su espalda con el índice, deteniéndome en los glúteos y abarcándolos con la mano entera. Lo mejor de todo son sus posaderas, grandes y firmes. No sé cómo se me olvidó mencionarlo antes.

—Te va lo sado, ¿Eh? —Rodeó mi cintura con una pierna. Se lamió los húmedos labios. Los ojos me miraban brillantes, dilatándose poco a poco a medida que su verde iris se nublaba con lascivia. Era muy erótico.

Antão carraspeó con fuerza.

—No me he ido, por si os habéis olvidado. No me importa que toques culo, pero si vas a hacer cosas guarras con mi hermano prefiero no ser un espectador de primera fila. Depravados.

Antonio y yo nos separamos inmediatamente. Me rasqué la mejilla distraídamente, abochornado. Antonio miraba la moqueta del suelo como si fuera una obra de arte comparable al David de Miguel Ángel. Le ardían las orejas y su rostro, ligeramente tostado, estaba tan rojo como los tomates que tanto amaba.

—Voy a borrar esta imagen de mi mente y todos seremos felices, fingiendo que nada ha pasado. A la cama todo el mundo, coño — Antão señaló en dirección a la cocina.

Antonio se animó al instante.

—Sí, Arthur, vamos a la cama —maulló. Antão le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Hermanito, ¿No estarás pensando en abandonarme, verdad? —sonrió ampliamente. Muy, muy ampliamente. Antonio sudó frío.

—Eso nunca, con lo que yo te quiero. ¿Por quién me tomas, hermano del alma? —Antonio sonrió forzadamente, pidiéndome auxilio con las manos. Rogué para que su espíritu llegara a buen puerto—. ¡Somos cuerpo y sombra!

—Me alegra oír eso —sonrió dulcemente. Tan dulcemente como sólo Antão es capaz de sonreir. Antonio y yo temblamos—. Tenlo siempre en mente, Toni. Arthur, apaga la tele, por favor —No parecía que lo estuviera pidiendo—, Antonio, coge las malestas.

—¡Sí señor! —Hizo un saludo militar. Yo me apresuré en apagar la tele de plasma—. ¡Go to pa lla'! —Y enfiló en dirección a la cocina sin vacilar ni un segundo. Le seguimos.

Antonio abrió una pequeña puerta, de un metro y medio de alto como mucho y, que a simple vista parecía una alacena. Detrás había una escalera angosta y empinada que ascendía, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Sentí que había algo raro, pero no pude ubicar el qué. Serían imaginaciones mías. Mi madre dice que mi mente es un poco demasiado calenturienta para mi edad. En el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

—¿Cómo es que no habéis arreglado ya el piso de arriba? — Antão y su mente práctica preguntaron.

—Digamos que mi padre tiene complejo de manitas. Carpintero, albañil, fontanero, electricista y todo lo que acabe en ero, il e ista. Pero su "mañana me pongo" no llega nunca. Mi madre quiere llamar ya a un profesional, pero el que maneja la tarjeta de crédito es mi padre.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —Antonio me miró de soslayo.

—¡¿Qué significa eso?! —interrogué exaltado, acercándome intimidantemente a su cara. Con Antonio siempre me altero en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Es su don. No tiene que ser bueno para mí delicado corazón de caballero británico.

—¡¿Quién está hablando contigo, señoritingo?! —aulló con los dientes apretados.

—Parecéis un disco rayado —suspiró Antão—. ¿Cuándo será el día que dejéis de pelearos?

—Ese día —dramatizó Antonio—, temblara España —Alzó un puño al cielo con expresión decidida. Le pegué una patada en la espinilla. Ladró de dolor, sujetándose la pierna violada y saltando a la pata coja. Lleva la sangre canina en las venas, lo que yo te diga.

—No os paréis en la entrada. Avanzad, venga, venga — Antão nos empujó cual ganado hacia la estrecha puertecilla. Antonio y yo nos peleamos por entrar primero y acabamos atascados en el hueco de la puerta, jorobados. Tiramos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mascullando improperios en la lengua materna de cada uno, pero no había manera de moverse. Era una situación delicada, como se dice.

—Oops —Antonio puso cara de inocente aunque su hermano no pudiera verlo. El aura asesina que rodeaba a Antão era palpable. El olor a muerte impregnaba el ambiente.

De una patada tácticamente calculada nos catapultó hacia las escaleras.

 **¿Quién miente?**

Me despertó el sonido seco de madera crujiendo. Pestañeé desorientado, hasta que recordé que me encontraba en la habitación de mis padres. Los casi gemelos estaban en el cuarto de al lado. Bien.

El rumor de pasos llegó difusamente a través de la puerta cerrada. Era muy suave, como un susurro. Poco a poco se hacía más claro y fuerte, a medida que avanzaba.

La lluvia arreciaba contra la ventana y el cristal se estremecía con la fuerza del viento. Agudicé el oído, ahora consciente de que el ulular de la tormenta eclipsaba el sutil ruido de las pisadas.

Repentinamente se detuvieron. Sentí como vacilaban ante mi puerta y lentamente daban la vuelta, volviendo por donde habían venido. Hacia el ala izquierda de la casa.

Agarré las sábanas con fuerza. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba un _poco_ asustado. Me obligué a calmarme y mantener la mente fría. Uno de los hermanos se habrá levantado y no es capaz de encontrar el baño. Es la primera vez que les invito a casa y está muy oscuro. Sí, suena lógico. Seguro que es eso.

Aparté las cobijas a un lado y me erguí por completo, no sin antes enfundarme en mis mullidas zapatillas de conejito. Con esas cosas se andaba fatal y daba traspiés y resbalones cada dos por tres.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta con toda la dignidad —poca— que fui capaz de reunir.

Mire a izquierda y derecha antes de salir. Despejado. Solté un aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, aliviado. Lo cierto es que no tenía muy claro lo que esperaba encontrar, o si esperaba algo, directamente.

Me regañé mentalmente. Me estaba pareciendo a Antonio. Ya no soy ningún crío para asustarme por sombras en la oscuridad. Soy un universitario hecho y derecho, por el amor de la Gloriosa Isabel II.

Inflé el pecho, sacando a relucir el legendario Orgullo Inglés.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto sin llamar, olvidando los buenos modales que me inculcó mi abuela; una rosa inglesa en toda regla. La puerta chirrió ligeramente sobre sus goznes. Sentí una respiración en mi cuello y me volteé espantado. La sugestión me estaba jugando una mala pasada. El corazón me latía desbocado golpeando con fuerza la caja torácica.

Me asomé por el espació entreabierto que se abría entre la puerta y el marco. Oteé el interior. Un relámpago retumbó al otro lado del inmenso ventanal situado al fondo de la estancia. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y una luz blanquecina iluminó momentáneamente el Aposento. Advertí dos bultos acurrucados uno al lado del otro en la cama individual.

La voz de Antonio sonó adormilada.

—¿Arthur? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?—No se incorporó ni se volteó para encarame. Se quedó acostado—. Es tarde. Si buscas un revolcón te esperas a que amanezca, como todo el mundo. Estas no son horas.

Por la adrenalina del momento se me paso las ganas de insultarle.

—He escuchado un ruido.

—Será el gato.

—No tengo gato.

—Parece que ahora sí.

—¡Antonio!

—¡Joder, Arthur! Si quieres un abrazo que te abrace tu madre, ¡Yo quiero dormir! —Y se hundió más entre las mantas, dando por terminada la discusión.

Maldito Antonio. Si muere alguien será el primero en caer, lo juro. Lo abandonare a su suerte, por tonto.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo.

—Arthur, vete a la cama. Estás teniendo alucinaciones —me dije en voz alta—. Se acabo el chocolate por las noches. No te sienta bien.

Un golpe. Madera contra madera. Di un salto en el sitio. Otra vez. Venía de mi espalda.

Plaf, plaf, plaf.

Tragué saliva. Cerré los ojos. Respiré tan fuerte que parecían jadeos asfixiados.

Plaf, plaf, plaf.

Me giré lentamente. Detrás de mí sólo había oscuridad.

Plaf, plaf, plaf.

Procedía del final del pasillo, donde reinaban las tinieblas. Con pies temblorosos me dirigí hacia allí. Ahora entiendo porque los americanos siempre tienen un bate de béisbol a mano.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el techo.

Clic, clic, clic.

El entablado de madera crepitaba bajo mis pies. De vez en cuando dirigía miradas nerviosas a mi espalda.

Los golpes ganaban intensidad.

PLAF, PLAF, PLAF.

Y finalmente lo vi…una ventana abierta que golpeaba la pared a causa del viento.

Sentí como mi espíritu abandonaba el cuerpo. Debe ser algo parecido a lo que se siente al encontrar el Nirvana.

Cerré la ventana y eche el pestillo. Me aseguré dos veces de que estaba cerrada y bien cerrada. Bostecé. Estaba agotado.

Con un optimismo renovado regresé a mi habitación provisional. Antes de poder girar el pomo un susurró quebradizo estremeció hasta el último átomo de mi ser.

Lo había oído claramente. Una voz aguda pronunciaba inequívocamente mi nombre, una y otra vez.

 _Aaaaaarthuuuuuuuur._

Como un cántico. Me llamaban. Y esta vez no era producto de mi imaginación. Era la voz de un niño.

Verdaderamente atemorizado a estas alturas, me quedé paralizado frente a la habitación de mis padres, con la mano aún en el pomo.

La leyenda que circulaba en torno a mi casa se arremolinaba confusamente en mi mente.

La llamada ascendía por el espacio vacío del marco sin puerta que se encontraba a mi espalda, a la derecha. Las escaleras que conectaban con la cocina.

 _Aaaaaarthuuuuuuuur._

Consideré despertar a Antonio y a Antão para que me acompañasen. Pero si al final todo resultaba ser una retorcida alucinación de mi mente, animada por el ambiente siniestro y misterioso típico de las películas de terror, no iban a dejar de burlarse y reírse de mí hasta el día de mi muerte y más. Seguramente seguirían bromeando después del Juicio Final. Aún después que la nada devorase el universo sus risas resonarían en el vacío incomprensibles.

Que hijos de puta.

No pasaría por tal humillación. J-A-M-Á-S. Prefería morir de pie que vivir de rodillas.

Así pues, bajé las escaleras con mucha menos determinación de la que planeaba. Casi salgo revoleando por culpa de las zapatillas asesinas.

En la cocina no había nada ni nadie. Pillé el objeto que tenía más a mano. Una sartén arañada.

 _Aaaaaarthuuuuuuuur._

Las losetas del vestíbulo estaban heladas. El frío traspasaba la fina suela de los conejitos.

 _Aaaaaarthuuuuuuuur._

Pegué un bote. Había sonado mucho más cerca y mucho, muchísimo más real esta vez. Agarré tan fuerte la sartén que me dolía las manos. Seguro que tenía los nudillos blancos. Y la cara aún más.

Palpé la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz, pero un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo me llamó la atención.

Una risa infantil.

Me aferré a la sartén como si fuera mi salvavidas y yo un náufrago atrapado en la furia de una tormenta. Truenos retumbaban sobre el techo y daba la sensación de que la casa cedería en cualquier momento ante las agresiones de la lluvia y el viento. Sombras retorcidas acechaban dese cualquier rincón.

Quise gritar, pero de mi garganta reseca no escapó ningún sonido.

 _Aaaaaarthuuuuuuuur._

El reloj del salón dio las campanada de las dos.

Ton, ton, ton.

Las campanadas inundaron el silencio. No oía con claridad. Tenía frío y miedo. Tanto miedo que podría morir en cualquier momento. Por primera vez en mi vida temí realmente por mi seguridad. Había algo amenazador en la húmeda atmósfera. Mi instinto me gritaba que corriera a cualquier lugar lo más alejado de esta maldita casa como fuera humanamente posible, pero mis piernas se negaron. Eran gelatina. Las rodillas me fallaban. Luche por mantenerme en pie.

Dos figuras en camisón blanco, de la mano, aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera del vestíbulo.

Pensé en Antonio. Deseé que estuviera aquí.

Los camisones blancos flotaron fantasmalmente al descender peldaño a peldaño.

Alegremente cantaban: _Aaaaaarthuuuuuuuur._

Sus voces se colaban por mis tímpanos, pero no lograba comprender lo que decían. No podía entender lo que veían mis atemorizados ojos.

Era ridículo. Imposible. Era…

— _¿Crees en ….? Ya sabes, espíritus y esas cosas._

— _Sí._

Era real. Iba a morir. Sabía que tendría que haber hecho el amor con Antonio cuando tuve la oportunidad. Maldita sea. Que injusta es la vida.

Se detuvieron ante mí, a un escalón de distancia. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos y veía todo borroso. Estaba oscuro.

Uno de los niños alzó su mano, oculta bajo un camisón que le quedaba grande. Rozó mi rostro. La sartén se me resbaló de las manos y golpeó el suelo con un sonido metálico.

Cerré los ojos, esperando el inevitable final.

La mano acarició amablemente mis mejillas y una respiración caliente bailó sobre mi piel. A través de los párpados cerrados noté como acercaba su rostro y….me besaba dulcemente.

Unos labios suaves, calientes y carnosos. Era agradable. La sensación era familiar. Durante un segundo, deseé que el beso de la muerte se prolongara eternamente, pero el niño se apartó. Solté un ruidito de disgusto e intenté atraerlo de nuevo, sin abrir los ojos. Su mano danzó sobre mi pelo. ¿Sería un ángel que venía a buscarme? Decidí que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

—No llores. Puedes abrir los ojos.

El rostro de Antonio me saludó sonriente. Lo estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos. Rio suavemente contra mi cuello. No puedo expresar con palabras lo feliz que estoy de verlo.

…Espera.

Espera un momento.

Lo aparté de sopetón.

Antonio y Antão me contemplaban con burla. Llevaban camisones largos, blancos, al menos dos tallas más grandes. No eran niños. No eran fantasmas. Eran unos cabrones de mucho cuidado.

Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Antonio remedó mi voz:

—¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara de palurdo que se te ha quedado!

Antão se limitó a reírse en mi cara.

—p-pero…. —balbuceé—, vosotros estabais en…

—Era una almohada —explicó Antão como pudo entre risas—. Yo era el de las pisadas.

—Y cuando fuiste a cerrar la ventana yo me uní a la broma —Antonio sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. Se sentía realizado.

El legendario Orgullo Inglés se fue por el retrete.

Estallé en insultos sin sentidos y frases atropelladas que se superponían una a la otra. Los hermanos no paraban de reír.

—¡S-sois de lo peor! ¡Bloody hell!

—Va, Va, Arthur, que sólo era una broma.

—¡¿Una broma?! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

—Una prueba más de que debes hacer ejercicio.

En estos momentos es cuando dudo si quiero a Antonio o si sólo quiero verlo muerto y enterrado muuuuuuuy hondo.

—¡¿No os dije que no subieras?! ¿Es que estáis sordos o sois idiotas? ¡Es peligroso!

—Un poco de ambas, quizás.

—¡Antoniooooooo!

Se escondió tras la espalda de su hermano.

—Arthur, das miedo.

Grité de pura frustración.

—¡Sois imposibles! ¡Insoportables! ¡¿Por qué diantres sois mis amigos?!

—Porque no tienes más, cejón mío —Antonio estaba muy gallito desde su escondrijo.

—Relájate, te va a dar algo —intermedió Antão con aire reconciliador—. Nos hemos pasado un poco, es cierto. Lo sentimos.

—Es tu culpa. Nos lo pusiste en bandeja de plata con esa historia tan rara —Antonio me enseñó la lengua. Rechiné los dientes. Antão le obligó a agachar la cabeza en señal de redención. Se liberó del agarré de su hermano—. Yo me voy al sobre, que estoy muerto. Esto de asustar a la gente cansa más de lo que parece —Se estiró haciendo ruiditos raros. Me besó en la mejilla antes de irse y dejarme hay con cara de tonto y la palabra en la boca. Y lo peor de todo, sonrojado. Mal nacido de Antonio. Es el diablo de ojos verdes y cara bonita.

Dirigí mi atención a Antão.

—Lo sentimos —guiñó un ojo y junto las palmas de las manos al igual que en un rezo budista. No parecía muy arrepentido—. Pero no vas a negar que fue divertido —Lo miré sin expresión y un tic en el ojo—. Bueno, al menos para nosotros. Boa noite.

—Espera un momento —Me miró por encima del hombro, sin girarse por completo—. ¿Por qué a las 2? Antes también dijiste lo mismo.

—Es la hora en la que murió el niño, ¿No?

—Aaaah, es verdad. Lo siento, lo había olvidado. Será el susto —Lo observé con rencor. Se rio entre dientes.

—Pega más las doce, ¿Verdad?

—La hora de las brujas.

—La hora de las brujas —Sonrió ampliamente, luciendo su dentadura blanca y perfecta.

 **¿Quién miente?**

—Aaaaarthuuuuur —lloró Antonio—, no queda leche.

—Ve a comprar —contesté sin levantar la vista de mi libro.

—¿Estás de coña?

—El pueblo está a una hora.

—Ya lo sé —dijo con retintín—. ¿Tengo que ir andando?

—Ve en la alfombra mágica, si quieres.

—Puf, que pereza —Se encaramó encima de mí—. ¿Puedes ir tu. Arthy? —Me mordisqueó la oreja.

—Tengo ojeras por tu culpa —respondí cortantemente.

—Jooooooooo —sollozó—, venga, porfaaaaaaa.

Le sostuve el mentón con la mano y le obligué a mirarme.

—Lee mis labios: no —Y lo bese lentamente. Rodeó mi cuello con los brazos y profundizó el beso. Sonreí con arrogancia al oír sus gemiditos de placer contra mis labios. Metí la mano bajo la blusa y surqué su columna vertebral, provocándole un delicioso cosquilleó. Tembló sobre mis rodillas. Hacía ruiditos vulnerables.

—Mirad lo que he encontrado —La voz de Antão estalló la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos y volvimos a la realidad de golpe.

Antonio se levantó rápidamente. Estaba hecho un desastre: despeinado, sonrojado y la ropa arrugada. Yo debía presentar una estampa muy similar.

Antão zarandeó un librito en el aire.

—Adivino que será tuyo, Arthur. Estaba en tu escritorio.

Leí el título del libro: **Artes oscuras para principiantes.**

Antonio me miró acusatoriamente.

—Arthur, no te irán los rollos satánicos de esos, ¿Verdad? —Más que una pregunta era una sentencia.

—Yo…

—¡No pienso ser la pareja del anticristo! ¡Elige: él o yo! —Señaló a Antão. El hermano mayor me tiró el libro, escurriendo el bulto.

—Yo me voy a tomar un poco el aire. El ambiente está limpio después de la lluvia de ayer —Y escapó el condenado. Maldije todos sus ancestros hasta llegar a la primera célula de la tierra.

Antonio me observaba con los brazos en jarras y golpeando rítmicamente el suelo con el pie, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

—Ehhhh…., voy a comprar leche —Corrí sin mirar atrás.

—¡Arthur, vuelve aquí inmediatamente!

No volví. Ni siquiera me detuve hasta que estuve frente la tienda de abastos del diminuto pueblecillo.

No había corrido más rápido en mi vida. Ni siquiera había corrido tanto, de hecho. Puto Antonio. Puto Antão. Puto libro. Puto sedentarismo.

Jadeé intentando recuperar el aliento, apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

—¿Te puedo ayudar, jovencito? —Una ancianita salió del puesto con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. Era alta y erguida como un palo. Llevaba el blanco cabello recogido en un moño bajo.

—Deme un cartón de leche, si es tan amable —articulé como buenamente pude, medio logrando recomponerme. Las apariencias ante todo.

—¡Faltaría más! —Soltó una risita tonta—. En los tiempos que corren no se ven jovencitos educados a menudo. Espera aquí corazón, que en seguida te lo traigo.

La vida y el color me abandonaron cuando descubrí con horror que no había traído mi cartera. Excavé en el bolsillo del pantalón hasta que parecía sacado de un capítulo del Coyote y el Correcaminos. Puta vida.

—Aquí tienes, guapetón —Me entregó una bolsa de plástico azul oscuro—. ¿Sucede algo?

—V-verá, es que… —titubeé. Qué vergüenza. Ya se me está contagiando el despiste crónico de Antonio. Es una enfermedad, como el SIDA—, la cartera…

—¡Oh! Ya veo. No te preocupes cielo, invita la casa —Me palmeó la cabeza. Era más alta que yo, y eso que mido uno setentaicinco. Me sentí como un niño ante su abuela favorita, la yaya que le da dinero cada vez que la visita—. ¡Por un cartón de leche no voy a salir de pobre! —bromeó, jovial.

—Descuide, mañana se lo pago.

Le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—No hace falta —Intenté protestar, pero se me adelantó—. No me hagas el feo de despreciar mi regalo.

—Bueno, si realmente le parece bien…. —Asintió con agrado. Se lo agradecí educadamente.

—Por cierto, tu cara no me suena. Y eso que aquí nos conocemos todos con todos —Pensé que quería tener toda esa energía cuando fuera viejo—. Además, nunca olvidaría a un rubio tan guapo —me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé, seguro. Ella volvió a reír. Parece que en España las personas, además de sudor, segregan sonrisas por cada poro de su piel. No ha pasado un día sin que alguien me gaste una broma, y no siempre inofensiva, que se diga. Si me dieran un céntimo por cada comentario malintencionado dirigido a mis masculinas cejas…, debo plantearme seriamente trasladarme permanentemente a Gibraltar. Tierra Patria.

-—Soy…

—Shhhh, calla, que yo lo digo. ¿Eres el hijo de los ingleses del caserón? Tu acento no es de por aquí —Se masajeó la barbilla con el índice, pasándome la itv con la mirada.

—Le otorgo su victoria.

La mujer no rio la broma. Me contempló con expresión triste.

—Por aquí no le tenemos mucho aprecio a esa casa. Es un triste recuerdo.

El ambiente se tornó pesado de pronto.

—He oído que está maldita.

—No toques ese tema, muchacho. No queremos enfadar a los muertos.

—Pero es sólo una leyenda urbana, ¿No? —Por un momento, me pregunté a quién intentaba convencer de ello: si a ella o a mí.

—Toda leyenda tiene algo de verdad. Lo que es cierto, es que esa casa irradia melancolía. Pobre niño, no se merecía lo que le paso. Era un alma cándida. A veces me pregunto que habrá pasado con el resto de la familia. Simplemente, se esfumaron —narró con voz ausente, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte.

—¿Usted lo conoció?

—Aquí todos nos conocemos —repitió—. Fue un duro golpe para el pueblo. Era un encanto de criatura. Cándido, tierno y dulce, pero espabilado como el demonio —Su sonrisa no tenía nada de humorístico—. Sabía más que el hambre. Era muy beato, ¿Sabes? Desde pequeño quiso estudiar en la iglesia de Salamanca, aunque todo el mundo la conoce como La Cueva. No sé si te sonará —Negué con la cabeza—. Se le atribuye su origen a Hércules y cuenta la leyenda que allí impartió clases el Diablo. En fin, por aquí somos mucho de inventar cuentos. Antes no existía la tele. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

El repentino cambio del rumbo de conversación me pilló por sorpresa. Pestañeé dos, tres veces.

—Mmm…bueno…

—Hace tiempo que no los veo bajar al pueblo, ¿Está todo bien de salud por casa? —sonrió ampliamente y lo tenso de la atmósfera se esfumó como por arte de magia.

—Perfectamente, gracias. Ahora se encuentran de viaje.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Y no has ido con ellos? ¿Por qué? —Su voz denotaba auténtica sorpresa—. ¿No te da miedo estar solo en ese armatoste de cemento? ¿No te sientes solo?

—Unos amigos se quedan conmigo. Son de aquí, del pueblo —me apresuré a añadir. Quería terminar la charla cuanto antes. Me encontraba fuera de lugar. No se me da bien hablar con los desconocidos. O con la gente en sí. Soy un ser muy social, como ironizaba Antonio.

—¿De tu edad?

Me quedé en blanco. Caí en la cuenta de que _nunca_ les había preguntado por su edad. Obviamente, no le iba a decir eso a la mujer. Me pondría en ridículo.

—Sí, más o menos de mi edad —O eso me parecía.

—Mmmm, ¿Pedro? ¿Juan, quizás? ¿Mateo? Tampoco es que haya muchos jóvenes para elegir —emitió una carcajada.

—No. Antonio y Antão, hermanos.

La mujer me miró como si fuera un alienígena.

—¿Y estás seguro de que son de aquí?

—Absolutamente.

—Antonio, Antonio… —reiteró en voz baja y reflexiva.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada. Cosas mías. A esta edad la cabeza de una empieza a fallar. Dales recuerdo a tus amigos de mi parte —Me dio una palmada en la espalda con más fuerza de la que esperaba.

—Gracias una vez más por la leche.

—Nada, nada —Me despidió ufana—. ¡Y no os quedéis despiertos hasta muy tarde! El Diablo siempre ataca por la noche.

No sabría decir si estaba bromeando o no.

 **¿Quién miente?**

El cielo se estaba nublando. Llegué a casa cuando las primeras gotas de una fina llovizna empezaban a caer, como diminutos cristales de hielo.

Era cerca de mediodía y aún no había desayunado. Me moría de hambre.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Cerré la puerta con el pie y me dirigí a la cocina—. ¿Antonio? ¿Antão? —El eco devolvió mi propia voz distorsionada. Nadie contestó—. Menudo recibimiento —rezongué malhumorado.

Al entrar en la cocina mis fosas nasales se abrieron con el olor a café recién hecho. Aspiré el aroma y mi estómago gruñó, protestando por su pequeña huelga de hambre.

—¿Antonio?

Era evidente que lo había preparado para mí.

—¿Antonio? ¡Traigo la leche! —Dejé la bolsa sobre la mesa y me crucé de brazos—. ¡Dónde os habéis metido!

La melódica risa de Antonio flotó desde la puerta de cristal del patio de atrás, que en realidad era una cristalera de considerable tamaño semi-escondida en una esquina del laberíntico diseño de la casa y sus estancias. La cocina tiene muchas puertas ocultas. No me sorprendería si me encontrara la de Narnia escondida por ahí o alguna que diera a un centro comercial subterráneo o algo bizarro por el estilo.

Salí al patio, guiado por la risa. Sonreí al pensar que Antonio era mi lazarillo particular. El lazarillo más caliente de la historia.

Antonio daba vueltas en el jardín (que no era un jardín propiamente dicho, sino el bosque que se abría a en todas las direcciones de la rosa del norte alrededor de mi casa) bajo los altos árboles con los brazos extendidos. Antão le observaba de pie, en el claro que se abría entre la casa y la vegetación.

—Te vas a marear —advertí—. Te vas a ca…, si antes lo digo… —Me palmeé la frente, rodando los ojos. Antão le extendió la mano para que se levantara—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo afuera? Está lloviendo.

—El Segundo Diluvio Universal —Fulminé con la mirada a Antonio.

—No tengo por hobby mojarme.

—Tú no tienes hobbies.

—Me voy a resfriar.

—¿Y tú eres de Inglaterra? Chaval, los británicos estáis inmunizados contra la lluvia. Forma parte de vuestro ADN. Sois 99'99% agua.

A mi pesar, una sonrisa traicionera curvó mis labios.

—A callar, Spaniard.

—Guiri.

—Dios, dame paciencia —Antão rogó al cielo—. Ya lo dice el dicho: Dios no te da hijos y el diablo te da sobrinos. En este caso un cuñado que siempre pica el anzuelo.

—Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro —Antonio frunció los labios, descontento.

—Las he comprado todas.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —pregunté, dirigiéndome a Antão. El más centrado de la familia con diferencia. Pero la respuesta me llegó de Antonio:

—Jugar en el columpio.

—¿Qué columpio? —Alcé una ceja.

—El que está colgado de las ramas de ese árbol —Señaló en alguna dirección a su espalda. Yo no veía nada parecido a un columpio.

—Antonio, he vivido en esta casa por más de un año y no sé de qué columpio me hablas.

—Pues nosotros llevamos viniendo aquí desde pequeños y te digo que hay uno —insistió, testarudo.

—¿Qué qué? ¿Habías estado aquí antes? —Ahora sí que me había perdido oficialmente. Yo lo único que quería era chulear de casa ante mis dos únicos amigos. Triste pero cierto.

—Nuestros padres nos traían a jugar al bosque a menudo —aclaró Antão.

—Papá construyó el columpio con sus propias manos —A Antonio le salió el orgullo—. Me encantaba jugar aquí. Una vez me perdí en el bosque y estuve horas llorando. Menos mal que Antão estaba conmigo —rememoró con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Antes éramos inseparables.

—Mamá nos encontró poco después. Antonio no paraba de gimotear y mamá se ablandó. Nos libramos de un buen castigo gracias a que era un blandengue de primera.

—Estaba todo planeado —agregó Antonio rápidamente, con voz de pito.

—Sí, y yo voy y me lo creo —contesté con sarcasmo.

—Ni que me importara tu opinión —Infló las mejillas y no dijo nada más. Yo pensé que opondría resistencia, como siempre. Me decepcionó un poco. Así pierde parte de su gracia.

Me di cuenta de una cosa que se me había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento.

—¿Cómo es posible que no conocierais la leyenda? Me dijisteis que habéis vivido toda vuestra vida en el pueblo.

—A nuestros padres no les gusta nada relacionado con la magia negra o Satán — _Ni a mí,_ silbó Antonio—. Son muy católicos. De la vieja escuela.

—¿Y nunca visteis a la familia?

—Nadie nos dijo que nos fuéramos o que no podíamos estar aquí — Antão se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque repentinamente un día nos dejaron de traer a jugar. Quizás fue por lo del incendio —Los hermanos compartieron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros, señalando su ignorancia en cuanto al tema—. No he estado aquí desde los doce años. Bueno, hasta el día en que nos encontramos por primera vez, claro.

Los recuerdos vinieron a mí como fotogramas de una película.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, nos conocimos en este bosque. En este claro —Señalé el suelo que estaba pisando.

—Sí. Echaba de menos el columpio. Los dos.

Antão me miró en silencio.

—Nos gritaste y nos tachaste de ladrones —me recriminó Antonio.

—Estabais en _mi_ propiedad —me respaldé acaloradamente.

—Amargado.

—Cretino.

—Maleducado.

—Profanadores de residencias ajenas.

—De tu envidia nace mi fama —Antonio se señaló con la misma arrogancia de una top model.

—De ti ni la hora.

—Que te den, Arturo.

—Yo no veo ningún columpio.

—Está ahí —repitió Antonio, impaciente.

—Te digo que no… —Y de repente lo vi. Un columpio formado por una base de madera carcomida por los años y dos robustas cuerdas, deshilachadas. Se balanceaba suavemente en el mismo árbol que Antonio había indicado—. What the fuck…

—Te voy a tener que lavar la boca con jabón de lagarto —regañó Antão.

—¡Pero estoy seguro de que antes no estaba!

—¡Gafas! G-A-F-A-S —Antonio me habló como si el tonto fuera yo en lugar de él.

—P-pero…¡Uf! Why does God hate me?—me quejé al mundo—. Hoy no es mi día.

—Arthur, el niño del yo —Antonio negó desaprobatoriamente con la cabeza—. Deja todo ese pragmatismo inútil y ven a probar el columpio. Yo te empujo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no acababa de cuadrar en el puzle.

 **¿Quién miente?**

—¡Achoooo!

—Mira que eres delicado —Antonio me miró como mira alguien que ha perdido la fe en la humanidad. Me limpié los mocos con el dorso de la mano y me la desinfecté en su hombro—. ¡Ah! ¡No te limpies en mi blusa, guarro!

—¡Es _mi_ pijama! El tuyo te lo olvidaste en casa —Le señalé con El Dedo.

—Minucias, minucias…

Me senté entre bufidos en mi butaca.

—Pareces un toro.

—Esto me pasa por tontear bajo la lluvia —refunfuñé.

—Arthur, el chico que le susurraba a las butacas.

—Antonio —llamé.

—¿Qué?

—Muérete.

—Las damas primeros —Me regaló una florida reverencia. Le mandé a la mierda—. ¡Ah! ¡No pases la hoja! —demandó infantilmente, haciendo pucheros—. Aún no la he leído.

—No te entretengas. Eres muy lento sin ninguna distracción añadida —regañó Antão.

Me di por aludido. Genial, ahora soy "una distracción añadida".

—Cuanto amor se respira en el aire —ironicé.

—¡Shhhhh! —Antonio me mandó a callar, posando el dedo índice en los labios.

Me arrellané en el sofá.

Antonio y Antão estaban compartiendo libro en el sofá grande, leyendo al mismo tiempo. Antonio se encontraba entre las piernas de Antão, apoyado en su amplio pecho. No me pareció el método más productivo de leer en condiciones, pero admitiré que sentí un poco de envidia de Antão. Un poco mucha.

Los párpados me pesaban demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos. Sin percatarme, me abandoné por completo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Soñé con una iglesia de piedra. En la pared se abría un boquete enorme, en forma de arco árabe ensanchado, que se asemejaba a una cueva. No era muy profunda. Al fondo había una estrecha entrada sin puerta. El yo de mi sueño subió los empinados peldaños de piedra.

El interior de la iglesia era un vacío de puro blanco. Las cuatro paredes inexistentes brillaban intensamente, impidiendo ver nada. Me dolían los ojos.

Un niño en un pupitre infantil cantaba:

"Rueda, rueda ¿Quieres jugar?,

Rueda, rueda ¿Quién perderá?,

Rueda, rueda ¿Quién pagará?,

Siete vueltas has de dar,

Rueda, rueda, el demonio te ha visto,

Rueda, rueda, no puedes correr.

¿No tienes dinero?

Ya no rodarás más. El demonio tu alma empeñará"

Alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos fríos como el hielo en mis pupilas. El verde más verde que había visto jamás.

La voz de Antonio me despertó.

—Aaaaathuuuuur, ¿Estás dormido? —Me zarandeó el hombro como si fuera un muñeco de tela de usar y tirar.

—¡Quita, joder!

—Eres más mono cuando duermes.

—Tú eres adorable cuando no estás. ¿Y Antão?

—En la cama, es tarde. Te has quedado sopa —La blusa le quedaba grande y se le caía a un lado, enseñando la acaramelada piel de su hombro.

—Bravo Antonio, te mereces un diez en observación.

—Eso significa que estamos solos. Tú y yo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Me gusta cómo suena —Le acaricié el cuello. Sé que es extremadamente sensible en esa parte. Ronroneó.

Con cuido dibuje círculos lentos con mi lengua en su fina piel. Dejé una marca de propiedad en el hueso del hombro. Mordisqueé la deliciosa clavícula, jugueteé con su barbilla.

—A-arthur —jadeó.

—¿Mmmm? —Alcé la vista hacia él.

—N-no, no pares —Le obedecí de buena gana—. ¿Qué harías si fueras a morir mañana?

Ni si quiera pensé la respuesta.

—Inflarme a té.

—Yo estaba pensando en otra cosa —En su voz se adivinaba el fastidio.

—Sé en lo que estás pensando —Me levanté, sin soltarlo. Apretó fuertemente las piernas contra mi torso y así, cargándolo como una mona lleva a su cría, crucé el salón, chocándome con todo lo chocable. Pesaba más de lo que parecía.

—Anda, deja, que ya te llevo yo —Se descolgó de un salto y literalmente me obligó a subirme a su espalda.

—¡Por Esparta! —Y corrió hacia la cocina. Intenté gritar que se detuviese, pero mi voz no llegó a tiempo. Me comí la parte de arriba del marco de la puerta de la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones.

—Uy, perdón.

—Tu puta madre. Creo que se me ha soltado un empaste.

—Bueno, hará los besos más exóticos.

—Menos cachondeo —Lo empotré contra la pared. Se quejó de dolor. Choqué nuestros dientes en un beso descuidado. Él abrió la boca para protestar y aproveché la oportunidad para colar la lengua dentro de su húmeda y cálida caverna. Su pequeña lengua batallo por el control, pero deliberadamente fue dejándome el dominio. Agarró mi brazo con fuerza, clavándome las uñas en la blanda piel. El dolor sólo me excitó más. Pegué lo máximo posible nuestros cuerpos, pero no era suficiente. Esta noche era para mí.

Juntamos nuestras frentes, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—V-vamos a la cama… —Mi voz sonaba ronca y extraña en mis oídos. No era una petición.

Asintió débilmente, sin mirarme a los ojos.

 **¿Quién miente?**

Lo tumbé en la cama con cuidado y delicadeza. Soy un amante considerado, no puede negarlo. Me estoy resistiendo todo lo mejor que puedo. Todo mi ser arde por arrancarle la ropa y hacerle rogar de placer.

—¿En la cama de tus padres? Que excitante —Comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente la blusa, con una sonrisa provocadora en los labios.

—Conmigo siempre es excitante —Le ayudé a desabrocharse la blusa. Le besé el torso, juguetón. Emitió un sonido muy gracioso, una metamorfosis entre un soplido y una risa mal contenida.

Busqué a tientas su mano sobre las frías sábanas para agarrarla y no soltarla jamás.

—Bésame —No podía negarme si lo pedía así. Era maravilloso verlo bajo mi cuerpo, complaciente, deseando ser tocado, gritando en silencio ser mío.

Le besé con pasión, lentamente, transmitiéndole todo ese amor que me hinchaba el pecho.

Al separarnos, la cara de Antonio era la de un niño que me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Opacos, sin vida. Su mano era pequeña y gélida entre las mía. Sonrió diabólicamente.

—¿Arthur? —El Antonio de siempre me observó con preocupación—. Llevo un rato llamándote. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que sigamos otro día?

Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza, despejando mi cabeza.

—No. Quiero esto. Ahora.

Apreté su mano con fuerza. Esa noche nos fundimos en un solo cuerpo.

 **¿Quién miente?**

Volví a soñar con el niño y la iglesia. Al despertarme, no era capaz de recordar el rostro del niño. Sólo unos ojos verdes, glaciares, que me observaban fijamente, escrudiñando mi alma. Eran demasiados bonitos para dejar de mirarlos. Demasiados crueles para sostenerle la mirada.

—Arthur, el reloj se ha parado —Antonio se puso de puntillas y golpeó rítmicamente con el dedo la cúpula de cristal que protegía el dial. Las agujas señalaban estáticas las dos en punto—. ¿Esto va con pilas? —Inspeccionó la parte de atrás del reloj de pie, de diseño clásico, del salón. Se agachó para examinarlo desde todos los ángulos.

—Con cuerda, creo. En Londres teníamos uno parecido —Me acerqué al reloj—. Pero no sé dónde estará la llave. Es la primera vez que se para desde que vivo aquí, que yo sepa.

Antonio emitió un ruidito reflexivo. Se incorporó de un salto.

—¡Confiamos en ti! —Me alzó el pulgar mientras guiñaba el ojo—. Antão y yo vamos a recoger moras —tatareó.

—¿Moras?

—Para hacer mermelada ~

—No traigáis nada venenoso.

—Para ti todo, mi amor —Me besó en la punta de la nariz. Yo le devolví el beso en la frente, sujetándole el flequillo con la mano. Antonio rió tontamente y me plantó un beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, como el Papa.

Antão le llamó desde la puerta principal, en el vestíbulo.

—¡Arregla el reloj! Siempre me ha gustado —Se despidió con la mano y se apresuró a salir, sin mirar atrás.

Suspiré. Consideré la opción de llamar a mi padre para preguntarle si tenía alguna idea de dónde se encontraba la llave del reloj, pero supuse que tampoco sería tan difícil encontrarla.

Me equivoqué. Busqué durante más de media hora. El salón patas arriba. Ni rastro de la dichosa llave.

Papá no contestaba el teléfono. Con mamá me salía directamente el buzón de voz.

Un trueno retumbó en la lejanía. Se avecinaba tormenta. Las ráfagas de aire silbaban entre las tejas y los tablones de madera despintados del tejado.

—Espero que vuelvan antes de que arrecie —murmuré distraídamente. Si yo fuera una llave, ¿Dónde estaría?

Como no soy una llave me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres. A Antonio se le daría mejor el ejercicio. Para él no pensar es el pan de cada día.

En los joyeros de mi madre no estaba. Tampoco en el armario, ni en el baúl.

Me di por vencido. El reloj del salón no es precisamente un utensilio de primera necesidad. No merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

Una vez en el pasillo juraría haber oído mi nombre. Agudicé el oído.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaarthuuuuuuuuuuuur_

En una melodía sibilante.

—Chicos, ¿Habéis vuelto? —grité en el hueco de la escalera. No contestaron.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaarthuuuuuuuuuuuur_

El sonido viaja desde la parte izquierda. El ala prohibida.

Durante el día, la casa no resultaba tan aterradora como cuando estaba inundada de las sombras de la noche. Titubeé, pero seguí el sonido.

El suelo se iba oscureciendo progresivamente, tiñéndose del negro del carbón. La madera era inestable. Cuando comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea y que estar allí era peligroso, una puerta se alzó ante mí, al final del pasillo; la terminación última de la casa. Era la única habitación del ala izquierda.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaarthuuuuuuuuuuuur_

Avancé con pies de plomo. El suelo crujía, emitiendo nubecillas negras con cada paso que se sostenían unos instantes flotando en el aire para volver a descender, disgregándose en cientos de partículas en todas direcciones. Temí que cediera ante mi peso en cualquier momento.

No me sorprendió que la puerta no estuviera cerrada.

El interior estaba bañado en unas tiniebla grisáceas. Las cortinas no estaban echadas, pero la capa de cenizas que cubría el cristal opacaba la luz que entraba. Lenguas negras bajaban desde el techo, deslizándose por las paredes hasta el suelo. En el techo, justo en el centro, se dibujaba un círculo perfecto, carbonizado. Daba la sensación de que el incendio se había originado arriba y no en el suelo. Sobre la única cama del cuarto descansaba una biblia chamuscada, casi irreconocible. El armario y la mesita de noche tenían las esquinas abrasadas, y la habitación en si estaba completamente recubierta de virutas negras como la noche. Todo estaba tal y como lo habían dejado hace veinte años.

El olor a cerrado era insoportable.

Tosí y me cubrí la nariz con la manga del chaleco. Hacía mucho frío aquí arriba.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaarthuuuuuuuuuuuur_

Un tablón suelto de madera aullaba, colgando precariamente de la ventana y meciéndose con el viento. Reconocí el sonido: Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu, aaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu. Sólo era el viento. Nadie pronunciaba mi nombre.

Maldije a los hermanos. Desde la puñetera broma estoy muy susceptible.

Sobre la cabecera de la cama colgaba un crucifijo boca-abajo y a su lado una llave pequeña, parecida a la de un armario. No…., parecida a una llave de cuerda. De un reloj, quizás.

Dudé, pero al final me decanté por cogerla y me apresuré a salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar.

El crucifijo era lo único que no se había quemado en esa habitación.

 **¿Quién miente?**

Realmente no esperaba que funcionara, pero la llave encajó a la perfección. La giré y, tras el sonido mecánico de engranajes girando, las puntiagudas agujas volvieron a moverse.

Mire el móvil. Era la una menos cinco.

Abrí la tapa de cristal y puse en hora el reloj manualmente. Listo. Qué bien sienta un trabajo bien hecho.

Al sacar la llave se produjo un chasquido y una pequeña compuerta se abrió en el lateral. Intrigado, palpe el interior del escondrijo a ciegas. Sentí el tacto de tela vieja en mis dedos y algo duro.

Resultó ser un libro, cubierto por un paño que algún día fue escarlata.

Dejé la tela a un lado. Era un librito de tapa dura, verde oliva. Ojeé las páginas y un papel se cayó. Era una fotografía de colores apagados: un hombre y una mujer posaban mirando estoicamente a la cámara. La madre tenía a un niño de unos diez años sobre las rodillas, y a su lado otro niño que no miraba a la cámara, de pie. Miraba al niño sentado en las rodillas. Los dos eran idénticos. Vestían ropas pasadas de moda. Todos tenían una expresión martirizada; atormentada, diría yo. El niño de pie sonreía.

Miré el transverso de la fotografía: _I.C, A.H Y M.H_. Las iniciales de tres nombres, escritos con letras bonitas y angulosas, de mujer. Las letras estaban borrosas y no se distinguía muy bien lo que ponía. ¿Por qué sólo tres nombres?

Miré de nuevo la fotografía. La cara de los niños se me antojo familiar, conocida. El niño sentado tenía los ojos de un vivo color verde. Por algún motivo, la cámara había inmortalizado al otro crío con los ojos rojo sangre.

Me senté en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Dejé la imagen a un lado y ojeé el librito. Era una especie de diario. Sólo tenía una hoja escrita, por una cara.

La caligrafía era extremadamente florida y difícil de leer, además de estar en español:

 _Me estoy volviendo loco. Es la única explicación racional. Isabel jura que sólo tenemos un hijo. Llora todas las noches. Yo también siento ganas de llorar. Es de locos. Tenemos dos hijos. Lo sé. O eso creo saber. Ya no estoy seguro de nada. Cuando intento recordarlo, lo único que llega a mi mente es el vacío. Ese niño no existe y, sin embrago, existe. Hay cuatro platos en la mesa, pero sólo una cama. No sé su nombre. Lo veo, aparece en las fotografías, pero no recuerdo haberlo tenido. Es verdad. Nosotros sólo tenemos un hijo. Pero el otro también es mi hijo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. No tiene nombre. No tiene rostro propio. Nos vigila. Lo odio. Tengo miedo. Pero lo quiero. ¿Lo quiero? Tengo miedo. Es imposible. Le ruego a Dios que esta tortura acabe pronto. Es obra del Demonio._

 _Miguel Hernández._

Y más abajo, en un margen, alguien había añadido algo a posteriori. Era una grafía infantil e irregular **:** **ya no tengo sombra.** Quién quiera que fuera apretó tanto el lápiz que rasgó la hoja.

La lógica desconectó de mi cerebro y se tomó unas vacaciones sabáticas en algún continente lejano. ¿Qué acaba de leer? Intenté darle algún sentido. Le busqué el lado metafórico, probé por basarme en los aspectos psicológicos. Conclusión: como una puta cabra.

—Aaaaaaaaarthuuuuuuur —Antonio se me tiró encima sin previo aviso y se me subió encima de los hombros. Grité por la sorpresa e instintivamente le sujeté por las piernas para que no se cayera y se quedará tonto al cuadrado. Me incorporé entre mugidos de esfuerzos—. ¡Al frente, mi fiel corcel! —Apuntó con el brazo hacia delante, fingiendo que era la lanza del Cid Campeador.

—¿Me has visto cara de caballo o qué? —Ni me molesté en contener mi cabreo apoteósico.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos? —dijo inocentemente. Le tiré al suelo. Sentí que le estaba haciendo un favor al universo—. Sí relinchas y todo.

Le mandé a paseo. Antonio es de goma, sino, no me lo explico.

—¿Por qué siempre estás en el suelo? —Antão cuestionó en tono cansino. Llevaba una bolsita de farmacia repleta de moras.

—Es cómodo —ronroneó. Hizo la croqueta—. ¡Vamos a hacer mermelada! Arturo, ayúdanos —era una orden.

Cuando me agaché a recoger la libreta y la foto, habían desaparecido. Los hermanos no habían tenido la oportunidad de cogerlo. No se habían acercado en ningún momento.

Pestañeé perplejo.

 **¿Quién miente?**

—¿Habéis visto un libro antiguo? Es verde —sondeé como quien no quiere la cosa, después de la cena. Había que probar suerte. Tenía que haber una explicación _racional_ y _coherente_ para todo—. Lo tenía en el salón y ya no está.

—Habrá sido el gato —contestó Antonio, sin mucho interés.

—Que no tengo.

—Cómprate uno, agonías.

—No quiero un gato pulgoso.

—Entonces no te quejes.

Decidí que lo más maduro era hacer oídos sordos y pasar de él como quién oye llover.

—¿Seguro que lo dejaste en el salón? —Antão me miró dubitativo.

—Tanto como que el tiempo de cociendo para el té perfecto son cinco minutos a fuego lento.

—Estirado —opinó Antonio—. Que _obsession._

—¿Antonio? —Antão interrogó a su hermano con la mirada.

—Yo no he sido —se defendió, aún en sus trece.

—No creo que le hayan salido patas.

—Pregúntale a Arthur. Es el experto en magia negra —Antonio me lanzó una puya de las gordas.

—No se te ha olvidado, ¿Eh? —suspiré—. Es sólo un libro.

—Tíralo.

—No quiero. Es mío. Además, seguro que antes o después se te olvida.

—Claro que no —protestó—. No soy tonto. Estudié en Salamanca.

—¿Vas a la universidad de Salamanca? ¿La prestigiosa universidad de Salamanca?

—¿A qué viene la sorpresa? —Me miró con los ojos entornados. Amenazaban una muerte entre terribles sufrimientos—. Yo también sé una historia de terror —sonrió traviesamente—. Sobre la Cueva de Salamanca.

—Me suena. Una mujer me comentó algo.

—Chitón. Calla y escucha, que yo lo cuento mejor —bajó la voz, como si se preparará para revelar El Secreto—. Se dice que en la cripta de San Cebrián impartió clases el mismísimo Diablo. El demonio compartió en el siglo XIV sus clases con siete estudiantes **,** durante siete años seguidos. Desde el fondo de la estancia subterránea y a la luz de una incombustible vela, el diablo pervertía las inocentes almas de los alumnos con sus lecciones de magia negra, adivinación o nigromancia **.** A cambio, éstos debían pagar un precio. Uno de ellos, elegido al azar, debía pagar por todos o quedarse para siempre en la cueva de Satanás **.** Se cuenta que uno de estos estudiantes fue Enrique de Aragón, Marqués de Villena, a quien el sorteo le deparó pagar al maestro y, al no poder cumplir con la deuda, quedó preso en la cueva. Se cuenta que tuvo que dejar en prenda su propia sombra para burlar al diablo y escapar de la cueva. Pero nadie puede huir del demonio eternamente —Se encogió de hombro—. La historia termina ahí. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Que es la hora del té.

Antonio me miró muy serio.

—Arthur, si fueras a morir mañana. ¿Qué harías?

No necesite recapacitar la respuesta.

—Estaría contigo hasta el fin —Y era verdad.

Él sonrió sin mostrar la dentadura.

—No prometas cosas como esa a la ligera. Puede que te arrepientas.

No tenía ninguna intención de arrepentirme.

—Todo acabará pronto —comentó Antão, pero no entendí a que se refería.

 **¿Quién miente?**

No podía pegar ojo. Me revolví en la cama y probé con todas las posturas que se me ocurrieron. Lo proclamé como causa perdida y bajé a por un vaso de agua.

Los ojos verdes me escudriñaban desde el fondo de mi mente. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Me sentía inquieto, observado.

Escuché voces en el salón. Encendí la luz.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —Antonio y Antão no se giraron—. ¿Os encontráis mal? ¿No podéis dormir? ¿Por qué estabais a oscuras?

—El demonio siempre viene a reclamar lo que es suyo —murmuró Antonio.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Ladeé la cabeza, extrañado—. ¿Sigues con la historia de la Cueva esa?

Antão se giró. Sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre.

—Y cobra intereses —La voz era de Antonio, pero las palabras habían salido de la boca de Antão.

Retrocedí un paso.

—¿Qué coño está pasan...?

—No te resistas, Arthur. Lo único que conseguirás es prolongar tu sufrimiento —Antonio me encaró. Los ojos verdes, vacíos como los de un pez, como los de un muerto; me observaron sin ver. Grité de horror.

—S-si estos es una broma no tiene gracia —tartamudeé—. Dejadlo ya.

—Yo también tuve que empeñar mi sombra para escapar —prosiguió Antonio, ausente—. Pero finalmente me encontró. ¿No te has dado cuenta? —me miró, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Entonces lo vi. O mejor dicho, no lo vi. No tenían sombra. Ninguno de los dos.

—Nadie puede engañar al Diablo —dijeron a la vez con una sola voz.

—Antão es Antonio, y Antonio es Antão. Somos uno.

—La sombra existe mucho antes de la vida —continuó, esta vez Antão. Tomó el mentón de Antonio y lo besó—. Ahora estamos juntos otra vez. Pero no tenemos sombra.

Me miraron y entonaron a la vez:

—¿Quieres ser nuestra sombra, Arthur?

—Estaremos juntos para siempre —dijo Antonio—. Es lo que querías, ¿No? Ven, dame la mano.

El salón se sumió en llamas azuladas. Las flamas cercaron un círculo inexpugnable a mí alrededor. No tenía donde huir. El fuego araño mi piel. No sabría decir si estaba tan caliente que helaba o si estaba tan frío que ardía. No podía sentir nada.

—Vamos Arthur. El demonio nos espera —Antonio me tendió la mano. Era la mano de un niño. Antonio y Antão tenían el aspecto de niños de doce años. Idénticos.

Lo recordé todo. No los había conocido hace tres meses en mi jardín. Ni siquiera los conocía. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo habían llegado a mí? ¿Cuándo…?

Simplemente aparecieron. Y yo les abrí la puerta de mi casa. Dejé entrar al demonio. Y me engañó.

Eran los siervos de Satán. Sus juguetes.

Antonio era el niño de la foto. El niño que ardió hasta la muerte, causado por el diablo. Antão era su sombra. El apellido del diario no era Hernández. Era Fernández. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. ¿Cómo no me había percatado antes? Sabían demasiado. Sabían cosas que no tenían sentido. Decían cosas que estaban fuera de lugar.

Nadie les conocía.

Sabían la ubicación de las habitaciones.

La edad que insinuaban no coincidía con su aspecto.

Sabían la hora de la muerte. Yo nuca llegué a decirlo.

Las campanadas de las dos de la madrugada resonaron por toda la casa.

Antonio y Antão….no, Antonio rio con su voz infantil. Me sonrió dulcemente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma antinatural.

—Vamos a casa, Arthur.

Las zapatillas de goma se acercaron. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación acolchada y garabatearon algo en una carpeta negra.

 **Reporte del paciente numero 1666:**

 **Nombre** **:** **Arthur Kirkland.**

 **Profesi** **ó** **n: Escritor.**

 **Sexo: Hombre.**

 **Edad: 25 a** **ños.**

 **Causas: Esquizofrenia.**

 **El paciente no muestra indicios de cualquier mejora. Contin** **ú** **a perdido en la fantas** **í** **a de su** **ú** **ltimo libro.**

 **Doctor X.**

* * *

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenece.

Querida kissbuch, si estás leyendo esto, no te preocupes, esta no es la historia de Happy End que te prometí XD

Esto es un especial Halloween y como cual debe ser perturbador. La historia feliz está en proceso de realizarse :)


End file.
